Celebrity Dance Marathon
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Mr. COndor is having the annual Condor Studios 4th of July 24 hour dance marathon and Chad asks Sonny to be his partner. A little late for the fourth I know, I'm sorry. T just in case.Chad/Sonny and a little Grady/Tawni


**Celebrity Dance Marathon **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or its characters.

**Summary**: Mr. Condor is having the annual Condor Studios 4th of July 24 hour celebrity dance marathon and Chad asks Sonny to be his partner.

July 3rd

Sonny walked down the hall in her ridiculous outfit and Chad bumped into her.

"Hey watch where you're- oh Sonny. What are you wearing?" He asked while bursting out in hysterics.

Sonny had on a red white and blue dress with sparkly silver stars on it a plastic top hat with the pattern of the American flag printed on it, red leggings that were lace on the bottom, and ridiculous boots that matched the hat.

"It's not the fourth of July yet, Sonny." Chad laughed.

"It's for a sketch, besides, I really like it." Sonny said while smiling and curtsying which made Chad burst out in hysterics.

"Well, one sketch I'll never watch." Chad said as he turned to walk away but stopped when he realized why he was walking over here, it _was_ because of her.

"Hey, Sonny, you know how tomorrow's the Fourth of July?" He asked suddenly.

"No, really?" She asked sarcastically. Chad discreetly rolled his eyes so she wouldn't see.

"Yeah well, every other Fourth of July Mr. Condor has this Condor Studios Celebrity Dance Marathon for charity. Celebrities partner with other celebrities and people put money on which couple they think will last the longest. It goes on for hours and you know we kind of have to go, since we're from the studio and it's for charity so it's a good way to spend the holiday and-"

"Chad, are you asking me to be your partner?" Sonny asked, a little smugly.

"Yes, I am." Chad said shyly.

"Sure. I don't have plans and I _love _charity." Sonny said smiling at him. She then turned around and started walking towards her dressing room.

"See you there!" She shouted to him from the other end of the hall. He smiled and walked the direction opposite of her.

SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC

Sonny walked into the prop house and started humming.

"What boy is it this time?" Tawni asked, bored.

"Chadaskedmetobehispartnerforthedancemarathontomorrow." Sonny said in a rush.

"Slower." Tawni instructed.

"Chad asked me to be his partner for the dance marathon tomorrow." Sonny said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh no! Chad and his partner _always_ win. _Always_. I heard he didn't have a partner so I thought I might win this time!" Tawni whined.

"Well, who's your partner?" Sonny asked.

"Well…" Tawni said in a high pitch voice.

"So Tawni," Grady said walking in the room. "What shoes should I wear for the contest, sneakers or-"

"We'll talk about it later, Grady!" Tawni yelled and Grady ran away.

"The best you could do was to ask, _Grady_?" Sonny asked, laughing hysterically. "Hey I hear Joe Lucas still doesn't have a partner."

"Really?" Tawni asked picking up her cell phone as she started to dial his number.

"No, I was just kidding, I wanted to see how long it took you to pick up your phone and dump Grady for him. Hmm one second." Sonny responded.

Tawni looked guilty. "I know. I asked Grady now he has to be my partner, it's just I thought- well I don't know. It's just-Sonny- Grady _can't_ dance." Tawni said quietly, so he wouldn't hear her.

"It'll be okay. So who's Nico and Zora going with?" Sonny asked, trying to change the subject.

Zora opened the door of the mummy sarcophagus. "I'm going with Frankie Lucas." She said excitedly.

"Cool, and Nico?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, Nico was going to ask you." Tawni said, biting her lip.

"Well I already said yes to Chad, I have to do something." Sonny thought for a second. If a light bulb could have appeared over Sonny's head, it would have.

SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC

"Chad!" Sonny said walking into his dressing room.

"Yes, Sonny?" He said, politely.

"Who is Portlyn going to the marathon with?"

"No one. She couldn't find a partner." Chad responded.

"Could you get her to ask Nico before Nico asks me?" Sonny asked sweetly, doing her puppy dog face.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied as he got up and started walking away. He turned around and said, "Catch ya later, Monroe." ,then walked out leaving Sonny speechless.

SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC

"Guess who just asked me to the dance?" Nico yelled running into the prop room.

"Umm no clue." Sonny said, convincingly.

"Portlyn! From Mackenzie Falls! Not like I'm happy about that you know, it's for charity." Nico said awkwardly.

"Who's this 'Charity' everyone keeps talking about?" Grady asked walking in the room behind Nico.

"Uhh-you don't know her." Sonny said.

"Ohh. Okay." Grady responded.

"Hey, Sonny, let's go dress shopping!" Tawni requested.

"Sure." Sonny replied as she got up and walked to her dressing room with Tawni trailing behind her.

She opened Tawni's closet. "Okay, start shopping." She said while walking to her own closet and opening it to observe the clothes it provided.

"That;s not what I meant." Tawni whined while picking out an orange dress. "Oh! This one's cute! I just have to go make sure what Grady's wearing will match this!" She ran out of the room with the dress in her hand.

Sonny picked a dress out of her closet. "Perfect, this one's perfect."

**To be continued… Dun dun dun! (no this ain't one of those stories!)**

**- Ema Lee**


End file.
